¿Misión o espionaje?
by Alice1397
Summary: [One-Shot] : "Allí va Karin... ¡un momento! ¿Quién demonios es es chico que la acompaña? ¿¡Y por qué rayos está tan cerca de ella! No me haré responsable si todos los que se acercan a ella terminan congelados y cortados en pedazos de hielo".


**_Notas: _**_Hola! :D Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias pero ... jskasd ¡estoy en blanco y Santa Inspiración no llega nunca! u_u Pero bueno, me surgió esta idea loca en la cabeza y me puse a escribir :B kasjdak son las 5:49 AM y no he dormido nada XD ¡Bien por mi! -.-_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

[Toshiro Pov]

**_Día 1_**

Allí está Karin. Se demoró bastante en salir de la escuela, pero ¡un momento! Tiene una venda en la rodilla, ¡esa idiota! Seguramente se cayó mientras corría y ahora está lastimada. Y además, no está sola. Viene con un chico. ¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Por qué viene con Karin? ¡Y que alguien me explique por qué razón él la está tomando de la cintura con tanta confianza!

...

_**Día 2**_

Karin llegó tarde a clases, pues se quedó dormida. ¡Ni siquiera desayunó! Ahora debe estar muriéndose de hambre y además corrió hasta la escuela estando herida. ¿¡Alguien en su sano juicio correría estando con una herida en la rodilla que te hace hasta caminar mal!? ¡Sólo ella! ¡Arg! ¡Esta idiota me va a sacar de quicio!

...

**_Día 3_**

Bien, me acabo de dar cuenta que la falda de Karin es muy corta, y los muy malnacidos de sus compañeros de clases tienen el descaro de andar mirándole las piernas. Me alegro que por lo menos ella los golpea apenas se da cuenta de lo pervertidos que pueden llegar a ser.

...

_**Día 4**_

Después de clases, Karin se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y luego se marchó al parque a jugar un partido de fútbol. Todo era normal. Ella seguía jugando muy bien como siempre y motivaba a su equipo de la misma manera que cuando nos habíamos conocido. En fin, cuando acabaron de jugar, uno de sus amigos se acercó a ella y le dijo algo que no logré escuchar, pero... ¡la acompañó hasta su casa! Se vinieron conversando y riendo en todo el camino, y no pude evitar darme cuenta que ese chico era nada menos que el que la había sostenido de la cintura cuando salieron de la escuela...

No seré responsable si alguna vez él aparece congelado y cortado en miles de pedazos de hielo.

...

**_Día 5_**

No lo soporto. Realmente no lo soporto. Verlos a ellos dos, solos, conversando con tanta motivación, estando tan cerca el uno con el otro... ¡Arg! ¡A la mierda la misión!

Me acerqué a ellos sabiendo que sólo Karin podía verme, entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Souta, ¿te parece si seguimos hablando mañana? Acabo de acordarme que Yuzu me pidió que la ayudara con las cosas de la casa.

—Claro, nos vemos Karin.

Ese tal Souta se alejó. ¡Bien!

—Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías —me dijo Karin de pronto—. Siempre andabas alrededor mío, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?

—Estaba en una misión —repliqué, luego me acerqué unos pasos hacia ella, y la miré con seriedad—. Quiero que me contestes algunas preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Es por la misión... Primero, ¿quién es ese tal Souta y por qué hay tanta confianza entre los dos? Segundo, ¿por qué llevas una venda en la rodilla y por qué demonios corres si estás herida? Tercero, tienes que asegurarte de tomar siempre desayuno y por último, tu falda es muy corta.

—Toshiro, ¿de verdad esta era tu misión? A mi me parece más bien un espionaje ¿no lo crees?

—Quizás.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Todavía no me contestas —le recordé.

—Pues no tengo por qué contestar a esas preguntas y además son cosas sin importancia —replicó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Entonces, me acerqué aún más a ella, la tomé de los hombros y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero a mí me importan, porque no quiero que dañes tu salud y sobretodo, no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti con motivos que sean más allá que una simple amistad, ¿entendido? Así que si vuelvo a ver a ese tal Souta tan amoroso nuevamente, no seré responsable de mis actos.

—¡Eres un idiota posesivo! ¿Lo sabías?

—Sólo cuido lo que es mío.

Karin se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada.

—Toshiro...eres un grandísimo idiota.

Sonreí y la abracé.

—Lo sé, y es por tu culpa.

Ella se empezó a reír y luego alzó la mirada para verme a los ojos.

—Te amo —me dijo, entonces, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó.

—Yo también te amo —respondí apenas nos separamos.

Y así fue como terminó el quinto día.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**__ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me salió mucho OC? u_u kajdas Este es mi primer One-shot y bueno ojala les haya gustado. _

_¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! _

_Sayonara! :D_


End file.
